


【马迦】火祭

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 马迦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 马嘶原以为火祭之后，他与生俱来的爱神的成分早已被怒火吞噬殆尽，直到现在他才意识到那一部分仅仅是沉睡了过去。
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Karna | Lancer
Kudos: 1





	【马迦】火祭

只是一次殿后任务……  
马嘶原本是如此认为的。  
他已经不记得他是如何与自己的后辈，以及迦勒底的人走散的。当看到褪去金甲的迦尔纳浑身是血地倒在自己眼前，他的脑海里只剩下一片空白，一瞬间，他仿佛再一次回到了俱卢之野的战场上……  
“喂，迦尔纳！！！你给我振作一点啊！！！”  
废弃的木屋里，不论他如何呼喊，怀中的男子依旧昏迷不醒……在他的记忆中，畏友如同太阳一般，仅仅是靠近就能感受到暖意，此刻他却冷得如同凯拉萨山终年不化的积雪。  
“迦尔纳！你到底怎么搞的！”  
屋里的木材在凛冽的寒冬中已经受潮，无法点燃，似乎是不愿接受他的体温越来越低的事实，马嘶紧紧地抱住了太阳之子遍体鳞伤的身体，仿佛要将他嵌入自己的肋骨。  
被神明抛弃以后，他曾发誓不再向任何神明祈祷，他咒骂着这个荒唐的世界，然而他心里却比任何人都清楚，令他愤怒的并非哪位神明，而是那个未能守护珍视之人，最后自暴自弃，连同战士的荣誉和良知也抛下的自己。  
这份怒意即便是在他流放的日子里也如同业火灼烧着他早已腐朽的心。  
“可恶……给我醒醒！这一次还是这样……你也好，难敌旦那也好……”  
不知过了多久，迦尔纳的体温依旧如同寒冰，没有回升的迹象，连同灵基也开始变得不稳定……  
“你知不知道这几千年我是怎么生不如死地赖在这个世上的……现在你又要荣誉地战死，留下我继续像个活死人一样游荡吗？”  
胸口有一股湿润的暖流。  
迦尔纳恢复了些许意识，虽然依旧是半昏半醒的状态，但他认得马嘶的声音。  
他的友人哭诉着他和难敌相继离他而去，那个在战斗中肆意宣泄怒意的战士，从未在任何人面前显得如此脆弱……  
“可不能每次都这么便宜你啊。”  
忽然，伏在他胸前的人停止了抽泣，迦尔纳隐约感觉到眼前有一阵耀眼的光芒，随之而来的是血肉被撕裂的声音……当他意识到马嘶近乎疯狂的举动，他不知哪来的力气，抬手勾住了对方的手腕。  
马嘶停下了摘取摩尼宝珠的动作，额头上流淌出的血液与眼眶中的热泪混杂在一起，滑落在友人脸上。  
“马嘶……你在做什么？”  
“早在俱卢之野就想做的事……”  
一命换一命。  
“没必要这么做……我会好起来的……只是因为耗魔造成了灵基不太稳定，只要休息一会……”  
“魔力？那丫头告诉过我英灵的事，如果是魔术师的血液也可以缓解吧。”  
马嘶不假思索地拿出匕首，正要割开手心，却被友人用所剩不多的力气击飞了他手中的匕首，  
“你这家伙！！！”  
那双青蓝的眼睛里闪烁着不可动摇的坚定，虽然已经虚弱至此，但他依旧固执得令人火大。  
“我不能让你用这种方式给我续命……”  
“你这蠢货还有闲工夫在这种事情上浪费力气吗！”  
“吾友……？”“吵死了！”  
迦尔纳被重重地按在了地上，马嘶咬破了掌根，还未等他反驳就托住友人的后脑，径直堵住了他的嘴。  
腥甜的血液涌入口中，迦尔纳原本想要拒绝，唇齿却被撬开，对方显然没有意识到这一举动意味着什么。这种近乎是强吻一样的罪恶感让马嘶的心跳也变快了许多，但他并不理解心中股激荡的情绪为何物。  
愤怒？  
不，这种情绪伴随了他千年，他再熟悉不过……  
那么还有什么会和愤怒一样强烈？  
“唔？！”  
他肆无忌惮地在对方唇齿间探索，血液灌进了迦尔纳的喉咙，那原本早已冰冷的身躯似乎开始复苏，恢复了些许温度。  
自己到底在做什么……  
明明是自己一气之下对友人做出了如此粗暴的行为，可现在他却先乱了阵脚。  
马嘶从未如此近距离地审视过太阳之子那双青蓝的眼睛，他平静而坦率的眼神总是如同一面镜湖，能够照见所见之人心中的光与暗，亦如喜马拉雅的冬泉，澄澈而纯粹，让人一眼就能读懂他的想法。  
当马嘶从友人的眼神里看到更为复杂的感情时，他并不知道那究竟是来自友人还是自己。  
他只知道自己的呼吸也随着情绪紊乱了起来，像是发烧一般浑身滚烫。  
绵长的纠缠让迦尔纳的呼吸变得有些微弱，马嘶害怕自己的行为让对方窒息，愧疚地将手松开，友人苍白的面孔已经因为缺氧而笼上了一层红晕，  
“谢谢，我已经好多了。”  
太阳之子在恢复了些许力气后缓缓起身，对刚才的行为并未感到介怀，马嘶却不知为何变得格外安静。自从在这个特异点见到马嘶，他总是怒意高涨地战斗，可现在他却低垂着头，并没有对友人的话做出任何回应。  
“吾友？”迦尔纳抬手，轻轻撩起了友人额前的发丝，那双金色的眼睛直勾勾地审视着他，其中的情绪连迦尔纳自己也难以猜透。唯一可以确定的是，友人脸上沮丧的表情像是在哭泣。  
“千年以来，一个人孤独的游荡让我忘记了很多东西……甚至快要忘记自己是谁。可是，当有人向我叙述起校场封王的那一幕，我居然想起来了。那个当着整个象城向我父亲最引以为傲的爱徒发起挑战的车夫之子……那个自信而坦率，不知天高地厚的傻瓜。”  
迦尔纳一直觉得自己不善言语，所以只是一边轻抚着友人的后背，一边静默地倾听。  
“那个傻瓜，居然交出了自己的金甲，还要坚守什么战士的誓言……最后竟以那样窝囊的方式死在一个混蛋手里……你一死，难敌旦那也消沉了下去，你知不知道你到底给我留了个什么样的烂摊子！”  
马嘶正要向友人发火，迦尔纳环住友人的脖颈，将他的额头靠近自己心脏的位置。摩尼宝珠紧贴着太阳之子胸前的宝石。那一瞬间，马嘶不知所措地愣在了原地，并非是因为内心的怒火被浇灭，而是有另一种更加强烈的情绪占据了他的脑海。  
“阿修(Ashu)……我保证不会再有下次。”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
林间的篝火前，黑发的日耳曼女子展开锋利而灵活的软剑，娴熟地擦拭起剑刃上的血迹，随后以烈焰炙烤着剑身，整个过程中，足以割喉断筋的刀片竟未能伤她分毫。这把仅仅是看着就令人胆寒的利器在她手里如同一条被驯服的毒蛇，很难想象在那之前她经历了怎样的战斗和历练。  
能够再次遇到故人原本是值得高兴的事，可是Lancer尚未与任何人缔结契约，如今又不知所踪，不禁让人担心起他的处境来。  
“爱葛莎小姐，Lancer和他的师兄都是你的从者吧，你是否能……？”  
“Lancer……并非我的从者。现在的我也并没有成为御主的条件。”  
“什么叫……没有成为御主的条件？”  
“简而言之，就是我这身魔术回路已经废了。这把剑带有老祖先的附魔，所以我才能用来和Caster的手下战斗。”  
比起对方魔术回路被废这件事本身，她能如此轻描淡写地回答令迦勒底的御主感到震惊。  
“这么说，你之前的战斗……”  
“没错，是凭借纯粹的武艺。不论是作为一名老师，还是作为战士，老祖先都是顶尖的强者，更令人惊叹的是，他并非从者，而是活生生的人。论御主与从者的适性……应该与Lancer缔结契约的是他。至于方法……”  
“……”  
火堆旁，一直沉默不语的白衣射手骤然站起身，“我去找找……”  
“放心吧，Archer，他一定能将你哥哥平安带回来的。比起出去找人，你伤还没好，需要休息。”  
“不必了……”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
比起用自己的血液喂食，这种方式显然能让迦尔纳恢复得更快……不过，屋内的两人都心知肚明的是这一吻并非仅仅是魔力输送那么简单。  
木屋内回响着舌尖触碰纠缠发出的水声，布料摩擦发出的暧昧的声音，迦尔纳因肌肤逐渐暴露在外而感到丝丝凉意，如同溺毕在花池深处，无法呼吸……  
褪去金甲以后，太阳之子的身体显得有些消瘦，黑色的战衣下，纵横的伤疤在苍白的皮肤上交错。马嘶至今记得友人在交出金甲之后鲜血淋漓，体无完肤的模样，他长茧的指腹轻轻勾勒着每一道伤疤，有的伤口似乎要新一些，还在结痂，有的已经变得和皮肤一样柔软……  
“每一次使用宝具都会这样？”  
“已经习惯，就当是苦行……忍受着疼痛战斗下去也是一名战士必要的品质。”  
“切……你倒是不在意啊。”  
红发男子并不满足于亲吻那两片薄唇，他的吻相继落在友人额前日轮状的提拉克，眼角的朱红，随后轻轻落在了脖颈那道即便是成为英灵也无法修复的疤痕上，迦尔纳单薄的背脊微微颤动了一下，发出了一声忍耐的鼻音。太阳之子努力调整着呼吸，却依旧被察觉，马嘶贴着他的脖颈，忍不住笑出声来，  
“这和战斗中的疼痛可不一样。”  
“我能忍受……”  
“呵，这算是挑衅吗？”  
落在脖颈上的吻从最初羽毛般的轻吻渐渐变得越发热烈，沿着喉结，锁骨，一路落向胸口的宝石……如同蝴蝶一般翩飞的睫毛与火焰般的发丝让太阳之子有些发痒，可是环在马嘶脖颈上的手却并未松开。那份该死的坦诚居然在这种时候也未曾改变。  
真是令人火大……  
马嘶狠狠地啃咬了一口友人胸前的宝石，唇瓣和舌尖的碰触仿佛要将他浑身的血液都聚拢。电击般的触感使得紧绷的手指险些在马嘶的后背上抓出一道炽热的痕迹。  
“…………抱歉……”  
察觉到宝石周围的皮肤竟如此敏感，马嘶像是在报复他抓伤自己的行为，他含住了宝石，手指勾勒着他胸前起伏的形状，月光下，那白皙的肌肤渐渐泛红，原本冰凉的身体现在也像是在发烧。  
那张清冷的面孔竟变得滚烫起来，但并非仅仅是因为胸口的触感……这股电流让他身体其他部分也产生了微妙的反应。  
“我说过，这和战斗不一样，无需忍耐……”  
灼热的呼吸令迦尔纳的身体一阵酥麻，加上之前战斗造成的虚弱，他一时竟有些眩晕的感觉，直到胸前的温度褪去，原本还在他胸前游移的手掠过太阳之子腰腹上紧致而健美的弧线，滑向了下方，与手上的动作配合的是温热的唇舌。  
“唔！”  
由于担心友人的身体状况，马嘶的动作显得小心翼翼，没有带来任何的不适感。  
马嘶原以为火祭之后，他与生俱来的爱神的成分早已被怒火吞噬殆尽，直到现在他才意识到那一部分仅仅是沉睡了过去，直至再度被唤醒。  
“阿修……”  
迦尔纳努力压抑着嘴边的呜咽，青蓝莲目被呼出来的白雾与眼角的雾凇模糊了视野，当金色的光芒涌入他的双眼，他的大脑仿佛一片空白，  
“我在这。”  
马嘶揽住友人的后背，让他坐在自己腿上，紧贴着他恢复了些许血色的皮肤，十指相扣，肌肤贴合之处，尽是火焰般炽热的温度，胸腔中的每一次脉动仿佛都连接在了一起。  
太阳之子的视线有些恍惚，他将手伸向友人的后脑，轻轻揉着那团红发，一个轻盈的吻落在他发光的额心，仿佛是要抚平那块曾经流血不止的伤口，马嘶愣了半秒，琥珀般的眼睛里涌动着复杂的情愫。  
他捧着太阳之子的脸，以一个更加热烈的吻作为回应。  
迦尔纳坦率地注视着金色的双眸，将主导权交给了挚友，马嘶的手沿着他的后背顺了下去，虽然有所准备，体内传来的凉意依旧令他打了个寒战……  
从未被触碰过的地方异常敏感，若仅仅是疼痛，并非无法忍受。马嘶说的没错，这和战斗中的疼痛完全不一样……当然，这种陌生的感觉也更加难以忍受。虽然极力克制，但迦尔纳还是忍不住发出了轻微的颤栗。  
准备并没有拖延太久，虽然早已做好觉悟，但突如其来的扩张与灼热的触碰已经让迦尔纳感到一阵痉挛……马嘶并没有急着完全进入，而是耐心地缓缓开拓着身下的躯体。  
那是迦尔纳从未感受过的痛楚，仿佛身体要从内部被撕裂开来……他极力压抑着嘴边的呻吟与喘息，黑暗中，他努力想要抓住什么东西，却全然没有察觉马嘶的肩胛骨上已经被划出了血痕。  
“让你痛苦了吗，吾友……”  
“不必担心。”  
迦尔纳的眼角已经涌出了泪水，可四肢却依旧死死地缠在了友人身上。马嘶忍不住低头抚慰着他颤抖的眼睛与那青蓝的莲目下曼珠沙华一样的朱红。  
他轻托着太阳之子的腰肢，无法不克制自己将动作再细致温柔些许，但若是放弃或中断，却全然没有这等想法。  
待迦尔纳紊乱的呼吸恢复之后，马嘶才开始变幻节奏，埋进更深的位置，感受着怀中之人每一次在他的挺进中颤抖。更加紧密的结合让他仿佛被温暖的阳光所包围，  
他拥抱着迦尔纳，在苍白的皮肤上留下了无数啃咬的记号，仿佛要让他从内到外都染上自己的痕迹，最初的痛楚不知何时变为了另一种感觉。  
“哈……啊……阿修……”  
迦尔纳埋进了友人的颈窝中，冬雪般的银丝与赤焰般的长发随着每一次起伏相互交缠，仿佛要融化在这场火祭里……  
在历经数千年后，再度听见那个熟悉的声音用这个名字称呼自己时，马嘶似乎明白了那份感情为何物。  
倘若是千年前那个自己，即便是再离经叛道，如此禁忌的感情他就是想也不敢想……可是，自从被神明抛弃，并决定与这个世界的规则分道扬镳以后，他反而没有那么多负担可言了。

“迦尔纳…………”

在失去意识之前，马嘶低沉的嗓音传入耳际。

“老子喜欢你。”

当迦勒底的御主和爱葛莎找到失踪的Lancer和老祖先的时候，两人不知以怎样的方式缔结了契约，好消息是危机暂时解除了，坏消息是，Archer看上去脸色不太好……

这篇车和特异点高堡的主线剧情毫无关系啊！如果各位看了以后不敢直视主线的大师兄在此给大家道歉了……谁叫芭娜娜不来呢~


End file.
